


Strangers in the Park

by Izabella95



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Annoyed Aziraphale (Good Omens), Annoyed Crowley (Good Omens), Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Anxious Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hyde Park, Ineffable Dorks, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Language of Flowers, M/M, Meet-Cute, Not Beta Read, Smug Crowley (Good Omens), Strangers, only for a little bit though - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izabella95/pseuds/Izabella95
Summary: “Oh no, no, no!” Aziraphale scrambled to grab his book off the ground before the pages could get more wet than they already were.“Why don’t you get your head out of your book and pay attention to where you’re going,” Crowley snapped.Crowley and Aziraphale can't stop running into each other much to their annoyance.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Strangers in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> My anniversary fic is here!! March 12th, 2020 I posted chapter 1 of my very first fic! The final chapter was posted on March 17th so I chose today to post the anniversary fic since it was in the middle of the two dates. I can't believe I've written for over a year now. Thank you to everyone who has come on this journey with me <3 it means a lot. 
> 
> With that out of the way, please enjoy this story!!

The air still had a bit of a chilly bite to it as winter continued its grip on London well into March. Luckily the rain had stopped earlier in the morning though the clouds looming overhead promised that there would be more to come. Making his way through Hyde Park, Crowley was wearing a long black wool coat, open in the front as to show off the stylish outfit underneath. He had headphones in listening to music on his phone. He was currently scrolling through trying to find a particular song he wanted to listen to even though his favorite playlist was on shuffle. He was about to hit the next button when he suddenly collided with someone losing a grip on his phone. 

~

Aziraphale had decided that he would walk through Hyde Park this morning on his way to university when he saw it was no longer raining before he left his house. He grabbed the current book he was reading from the table in the living room and an umbrella just in case. Now at the park, he dug out the book from his brown leather satchel bag and began reading. Aziraphale was used to navigating his way around while looking down at a book, but it seemed today was a different story when he crashed into someone causing both him and his book to tumble towards the ground. 

“Oh no, no, no!” Aziraphale scrambled to grab his book off the ground before the pages could get more wet than they already were. 

“Why don’t you get your head out of your book and pay attention to where you’re going,” Crowley snapped. He knew this was hypocritical since he, too, was looking down while walking, but the other guy didn’t know that. Even though he’d lost his grip on his phone, the headphones he had were wired. His phone never hit the ground because the wire caught his phone, so all Crowley had to do was slowly pull up his phone, hoping that the headphone jack would stay connected a little longer. 

Aziraphale looked up from his book with an angry scowl on his face. “Maybe you should get off your phone and pay attention! Don’t think I didn’t see you looking down as well because unlike you, I do tend to glance up!” He waved his hands around wildly as if it got his point across better. 

Crowley, being taller, walked up to the random guy and leered over him, getting right in his face, but before he said anything, the sky decided it had seen enough and started raining again. Growling, he stormed off towards the direction he was already going, leaving Aziraphale to wonder what had just happened. Shoving his book back into his bag, he quickly pulled his umbrella out and also continued on the way he was going hoping to never run into that guy again. 

  
  


**One Week Later**

Crowley was lounging against a tree in Hyde Park using his backpack as a pillow listening to The Velvet Underground album he downloaded the other night. Aziraphale, who was reading and walking (again), hadn’t noticed he'd deviated from the path and soon fell over. He realized what or _who_ he’d just tripped over when he looked over his shoulder to see Crowley holding his book. 

“Well, well, well. Looks like you can’t stop falling over me,” Crowley smirked. 

Aziraphale stared at the book in Crowley’s hand, grateful it didn’t get wet and dirty. When he finally found his voice he croaked, “You saved my book.” 

Crowley looked away bashfully and replied, “Yeah, well...after how bloody upset you got the first time, I didn’t want to hear about it again.” He held the book out for Aziraphale to take. 

“Thank you so much…” he paused. 

“Crowley.”

“Thank you, Crowley,” Aziraphale said quietly. He stood up and dusted off his trousers. Then bringing the book close to his chest, Aziraphale walked away. 

Crowley didn’t know what to think. For one, he never thought he’d see that guy again. Two, it was just a book. Why did that guy look at him like he saved the world? Crowley shook his head and put his headphones back on. It wasn’t until later that night in bed that Crowley realized he never got the random guy’s name. 

  
  
  


**A Month Later**

Back in Hyde Park, Aziraphale was enjoying the warm, Spring day, reading. He was so engrossed in his reading he didn’t notice someone had sat down next to him on the bench until they clear their throat. Startled, Aziraphale looked over and saw his reflection in what is now a familiar pair of sunglasses.

“Hello, Crowley,” Aziraphale said cheerfully. “I didn’t know if I’d ever see you again.” Crowley crossed his arms and smirked. 

“Oh, yeah? Been thinking about me a lot, have you?” Aziraphale felt his face heat up but blamed it on the sun being out for once. It was definitely _not_ because of Crowley’s voice. “You know, I don’t think it’s quite fair that you know my name, but you’ve never told me yours, hmm?” Crowley raised an eyebrow. 

“It’s Aziraphale,” Aziraphale mumbled. 

“Aziraphale, eh? Sounds like an Angel,” Crowley said, digging out something from his backpack. 

“It is an Angel,” Aziraphale said distantly. He was interested in what Crowley was searching for in his bag. 

“Well then, angel, do you want one?” Crowley held out one of two apples towards Aziraphale. He wordlessly took it from Crowley. He bit into and moaned. 

“This is delicious!” Aziraphale ate it faster than he’s ever eaten. He's never tasted a fruit as good as this one. Crowley chuckled and ate his apple as well. Once they were both done, Crowley spoke up once more. 

“I see you’ve finally learned to sit down and read instead of walking.”

“Oh, hush,” Aziraphale pouted. “I can navigate just fine walking and reading. It’s when you’re around that for some reason I run into you.”

“So you admit to running into me the first time then,” Crowley grinned. Teasing Aziraphale was quickly becoming his favorite thing to do. 

“That is...well what I mean...look here—” Aziraphale was cut off from Crowley laughing. 

“It’s okay, angel. It was over a month ago. I do hope your book is okay. One would think the world was ending when you dropped it.” 

“It was a paperback,” Aziraphale said, flustered. “And the ground was wet! I didn’t want it to get ruined. It’s my only copy of that book!” 

“But is it okay?” Crowley asked with genuine concern.

“Oh, yes. No harm was done,” he said softly. 

“That’s good to hear,” Crowley said while once again searching through his bag. “Stick out your hand.” 

Aziraphale stuck out his hand and Crowley placed something in his palm. Not just something. A bookmark! It had illustrated flowers* on it. Aziraphale recognized a couple of the flowers. The Buttercups and Pansies. The other two he’d have to look up. All of them were beautiful. Crowley must have hand-drawn them. Meaning he made the entire bookmark even adding a teal chiffon ribbon at the top. He flipped over the bookmark and saw numbers written on the back along with the words " _text me?"_ While Aziraphale was staring at the bookmark, Crowley had walked away. He didn’t want to see the reaction Aziraphale would have to his phone number. 

Later that night, Crowley wouldn’t say he waited all day for a text, but it was a near thing. He was spritzing his plants, thinking about what he could have done differently when he heard a _ding_ from the other room. He broke out into a grin and went to check his phone. 

Unknown: _Hello Crowley! It’s Aziraphale._

Crowley: Hey, angel. About time you messaged me. I was getting worried

Aziraphale: _I’m sorry! I don’t keep my phone on me. I don’t care for these mobile devices._

Crowley: Maybe I can change your mind ;)

Aziraphale: _I would be open to such possibilities…_

Crowley smiled. He was happy that Aziraphale decided to text him. He was also glad for him and Aziraphale to have quite literally run into each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> *The illustrated flowers on the bookmark were in fact hand-drawn by Crowley. He majors in Botany at university. The flowers are Zinnia: everlasting friendship; Pansy: You occupy my thoughts; Edelweiss: Courage/Daring; Buttercup: you are radiant with charm. I took these flowers and meanings from the book: Floriography by Jessica Roux. These flowers are all flowers of friendship (at least according to the index in the back of the book!) There is in fact a friendship bouquet. I took two of the flowers from that bouquet (zinnias and pansies) along with the ribbon on the bookmark. For the friendship bouquet, you tie it all together with a teal chiffon ribbon. 
> 
> I certainly wish I had the artistic talent to draw the bookmark so you all could see how I imagine it! 
> 
> Once again, thank you so much for reading!! It means the world. Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed the story. I appreciate each and every one of them <3
> 
> My [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/izabella95) ~


End file.
